


Zootopia One-Shots/ Drabbles

by ThingsToRead



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsToRead/pseuds/ThingsToRead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a few one shots/ drabbles of these two cuties<br/>I've posted this somewhere else so if your not sure if it's me just ask<br/>Enjoy! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It's not like he hadn't noticed before, she was a highly attractive bunny, he had just hadn't found himself especially distracted by it. Sure there had been moments that he'd find himself staring at her, that he'd catch himself looking into her eyes a little too intensely, or wanting to pet her almost always extended ears, and sometimes even find his eyes wandering down to her little tail and how it moved with her hips or twitched with excitement, but that was only sometimes, at least that's what he told himself. But now he couldn't stop himself from staring at her, it was nothing different from all those other times, just the small factor of there being another mammal keeping her interest in witty banter instead of him. Officer Malone, a tiger and long time officer around his early thirties, but still dashingly handsome, and yet there was something that was just making Nick itch as he watched his partner talk enthusiastically to Malone. It's not like he had a claim on her or they were together in anyway except through their friendship and recent partnership, but it still made his tail fizz up. He watched them from across the break room, his head was leaning on his paw while the hand on the table tapped away, his eyes wide not wanting to miss a single action, with his coffee growing cold. 

“Having fun there?” He was brought out of trance by Clawhauser. 

“Hm,” Nick tears his gaze away from the pair to look at the cheetah who's looking at him as if he knows a secret no one else does.

“I mean,” he nods his head over to Judy and Malone, “you seem to be keeping yourself plenty entertained with watching those two heartaches.” Benjamin raises an eyebrow suggestively, Nick turns to him fully, now he's got his attention. 

“What do you mean heartaches?” Nick furrows his eyebrows in question. 

“Well you know,” the cheetah stirs his coffee nonchalantly, “Terry, is one of the more handsome of the male officers,” Nick scoffs a bit, instead of saying ‘As if’, “and Judy of course is one of the most gorgeous of the female officers.” Clawhauser steals a glance at Nick only to see he's looking at Judy, he smiles devilishly. “Yeah I can see it now, the ultimate power couple.” This makes Nicks head snap. 

“Ultimate power couple?” He starts. “As if Judy would go for someone that big and ‘macho’,” he gestures over at the pair, “I mean how would she even talk to the guy without having to yell up at him what she's thinking,” Judys hand rests on top of Terry's arm laughing at something he's said, “it could be a mistake.” 

“Huge.” Benjamin smiles

“Gigantic.” 

“Monstrous.” 

“Worst mistake of her life.” Nick looks over at the two laughing. “I have to stop her before she breaks her heart. Right?” 

“Right.” 

“Thanks Ben, you just saved her life.” Nick jumps down from his seat, walking away. 

“Mhm.” He agrees sipping his coffee with an all knowing grin. 

Nick walks up to a recovering Judy, who had apparently heard a absolutely hilarious joke from Terry, he slides up besides Judy, in the huge chair, bumping into her. 

“Sup carrots?” Nick says cooly as he rests his arm across the back of the shared chair.

“Oh hey Nick!” Judy says joyfully. “I haven't seen you all break, where've you been.” Her smile makes him stop for second, almost making him forget why he came here, almost. 

“Oh I was just chatting with Ben.” 

“Sounds fun,” she then looks to her right, “I've been talking to Terry, he just told me the funniest story.” She starts to giggle a bit. 

Nick leans over bringing his head down right on top of her staring at Terry with a deadpan look.  
“Oh really?” Nick asks as he feels Judy's head move beneath him as she nods. “And what was it about?” He asks still staring at the tiger, ears straight up. 

“I was just telling her a story about my wife.” Terry nods with a smile. 

“Your wife?” Nick asks his ears leaning back down. 

“Yep, and my two kids.” 

“Your kids?” Nick's now looking at the tiger almost apologetically now. 

“Mhm,” Judy nods happily, “he was talking about how they all went to the toy store and-” Nick's mind began to wander off. 

He was married? So all that wandering over whether or not Judy would end up with him was for nothing? He felt so stupid for letting it get to him, to think he got jealous, territorial even over someone who wasn't even his to get that way about. He looked over at Clawhauser, did he know that Malone was married? Or did he just decide to mess with him? Either way it left him humiliated, even if he was the only one who knew about the green monster that just came to visit. 

“Isn't that funny Nick?” Judy's laugh shakes Nick out of his thoughts. 

He looks down at her smiling, he moves his head off of her to look at both of the mammals, he forces an awkward smile. “Yep.” He laughs a little before a buzz goes off on judy's phone signaling the end of break for her and the fox.

“Back to work.” She leaps off the chair pulling nick by the tie for him to follow. 

“Alright, alright, carrots,” Judy let's go off his tie, “you're probably the only person I know who actually likes doing their paperwork.”

“Ha, funny fox.” She punches his arm lightly. 

“Cute bunny.” He mumbles quietly. 

“What?” Judy asks blushing a bit not quite sure of what she heard. 

“I said you're gross.” He says pushing her a bit as the walk into their shared cubicle.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some drunk buddies doing typical drunk buddy things  
> Wink wink  
> Nudge nudge  
> ;-) ;-)

It was Saturday fun night at the station, there of course were a few officers hanging back saying that they'll get along fine til the next one, they happened once a month. Saturday fun nights were hosted at ‘Corgis Karaoke Club’ Which of course each officer got one chance to sing songs if they wanted to, at first most of them would be hesitant but after a couple of drinks would get more into it than before, which was part of the fun. There of course was one officer that had found it funny watching the others in their drunken states but quietly nurses a beer at the bar. 

“I'd like to dedicate this,” Clawhauser hiccups his eyes lazy, “this song to all the camels out there!” He yells into the microphone laughing a bit, the beat of My Humps starts playing. “Whatcha gonna do with all that junk. All that junk inside your trunk.”

“Oh my god.” Judy laughs a little putting her palm into her paw. 

Judy listens to Clawhauser sing, then hears the bell ding above the door, she looks over to see her partner walk in. 

“Nick!” Judy waves at the Fox, catching his attention as he looks over at the bunny, he starts to walk over smiling at some of their drunken co-workers as he passes by.

“Hey carrots.” Nick smiles before leaning on the counter. “What's your poison tonight?” He twists her beer around to look at it, he scrunches his nose up in disapproval. “That's such a girl drink.” Judy looks at him with an open jaw and wide eyes almost smiling, she pushes his shoulder playfully.

“That's so sexist.” She says still looking at him. “I'm sorry if I want to be nice to my liver.” She takes another sip. 

“Yeah, but how much do you actually drink?” She's about to answer but Nick cuts her off. “Wait, wait, let me guess, on a Saturday once a month? Am I right?” He asks nodding to the beer sitting on the counter. 

Judy doesn't speak, that's how nick knows he's right, he smiles amused as she just glares at him a little longer. 

“But I guess it makes sense, I mean you are just a little bunny, your alcohol tolerance must be low.” He smirks as her nose twitches. 

“Is that a challenge Wilde?” Judy knows exactly what he's doing but she didn't care. 

“If you can handle it.” Nick says in a teasing tone.

“Oh I can handle it.” Judy says with determination, but her expression changes to question. “What exactly am I handling?” She asks. 

Nick smirks at her before looking around the bar, then his eyes land on the few officers as they take shots together, his smirk widens. 

“Shots.” The fox says simply.

“Shots?” Judy asks unsurely, she's never done shots in her life. “How do you win?” 

“Simple, if you can't handle it, I win, if you can handle you win, loser pays.” Nick shrugs. “Game?” 

Judy thinks it over a bit before a look of determination crosses over her face. “Game.” 

Nick smiles as he sits on a stool calling over the bartender for the drinks. He looks at Judy holding hers tightly. 

“One.” He says the both shoot it down Nick looking like it's nothing while Judy immediately starts to gag. “Guessing it's your first shot?” Nick teases as he picks up the next one. 

“Maybe.” She says recovering reaching for the next one. “Let's just go.” Judy downs the next one with a flinch as her partner watches her.

And on they went it was around drink 10 that they were gaining attention, around drink 12 they had the whole bars attention, Judy who looked pumped up slamming the tiny glasses down, while Nick had a somewhat sleepy look with a smile. It was their last round and everyone watched in anticipation as both Nick and Judy downed their 20th shot. Everyone cheered in congratulations shaking the twos shoulders. 

“I win.” Judy says droopy eyed as she holds both her hands up in victory. “The champion.” She throws her head back for emphasis, but almost falls over, she's caught by some co workers. “Oopsie Daisy.” Judy happily hiccups.

“Can't hold your drink can ya carrots.” Nick slurs just a bit. 

“Peh.” Judy smiles and waves away the comment, her eyes wander and land on the karaoke. “Oh Nicky! We have to sing a song.” Judy says excitedly. 

Grabbing hold of nicks toe she pulls him down from his seat and rushes over picking a song, of course she chooses We Are The Champions. 

“I've paid my dues. Time after time. I've done my sentence” Nick and Judy sing-slur the words together, they soon become very invested and start to tell the lyrics, til the end. “We are the champions - my friends. And we'll keep on fighting. Till the end. We are the champion. We are the champions. No time for losers.” The two take in a big breath finishing off the song. “‘Cause we are the champions!” All the officers go wild cheering for the two, who had sung the song terribly but to the mostly drunken bunch it was the best they've ever heard. 

“Thank you! Thank you!” Judy hangs onto Nick for support, he holds her back. “We’ll be here all week.” Judy laughs as they exit off the stage. “Man I'm tired,” she looks around the bar then at Nick, “take me home.” Judys already linking arms with Nick as they walk out the door. 

The two stumble as they walk down the street laughing and giggling, telling each other stories that made them laugh regardless of the tale. Approaching Judys building they begin their climb up the stairs, occasionally Judy would miss a step and hang on to the railing as Nick laughed at her lifting her to her feet as they went up the stairs. Finally they made it to the bunnys floor, Judy rummages through her pockets for her keys and she drops them making her and Nick giggle like they were keeping a secret as she bent down to pick them up. As they laugh Judy leans her body up against the wall, Nick ends up putting both hands on either side of Judy's head, as they start to recover from their laughter. Judy takes in a calming breath before staring up at Nick with a smile and playful eyes, she stares at his expression for a moment, his eyes are narrowed and his face is serious. 

“What?” Judy asks still smiling looking up at him, he just stares back. “If you're not going to say anything I'm just gonna-” The bunny is caught off guard when a pair of lips capture her own.

It only lasts a second due to Judy pushing Nick off like he had burned her, they look at each other shocked for a second, she reaches up to feel the tingling on her lips before looking up at Nick again who is still looking at her like he's not sure what happened. Without thought Judy rushes over to pulling him down by his collar to meet her lips again. Nick immediately kisses her back as he bends down to hold her by her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. The kiss quickly becomes heated as Nick lifts Judy up holding her by the thighs, her legs wrap around his waist. Nick takes the keys from her hands and unlocks the doors and walks inside holding the bunny close to him, they walk in with Judy breathing on his lips and looking him in the eyes. 

“Sly Fox.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after   
> Good luck

Sun, that's the first thing that hits Nick, he groans bringing his arm over his eyes. He lets himself sink into his pillow, as he tugs on the blanket, it tugs back. Nick then realizes that one his bed is not this small, two his pillow is hard as a rock and three there's someone else with him in the bed. Without removing his arm from over his eyes or even opening them, he carefully reaches over to the side feeling a small lump, he immediately retracts his hand. It was too early for this and he had too much of a hangover to deal with it, Nick removes his arm from his eyes, he opens them, just staring at the ceiling for a bit. His eyes are squinting from the sun peering in, ‘maybe we didn't even go all the way’ Nick thinks then looks under the covers to see not a stitch of clothing on him, he immediately puts down the sheets. Finally looking to the side he observes the small apartment, it looks so familiar, then he catches it, the photo on the desk, it was Judy, Bonnie and Stu Hopps all in the picture smiling, if had probably witnessed all their heated acts. He starts to get up slowly, to be sure as to not wake the bunny, quietly Nick begins to put on his pants. Then he hears it, a yawn, a wince, and then the creak of the bed as she sits up, then there's the gasp. 

“Nick?!” He doesn't turn around. “What are you doing here? And why don't you-?” Her sentence is cut off as she gasps. “Why am I naked?!” She asks surprised. 

“Judy-” Nick says calmly as he starts to turn around but then Judy yells. 

“Don't look!” The bunny yells.

Judy looks frantically around for something to cover herself with, but all of her previous clothes are on the ground, she decides on wrapping a blanket around her body as she gets up. 

“What happened last night?!” Judy walks past Nick in her blanket as she reaches for her clothes. 

“I think that one's a little obvious Carrots.” Nick says agitated, mostly from his headache and all the yelling. 

“Hey now,” Judy stops her crusade for her clothes as she glares at her partner, “I didn't ask for your sass, ok.” She points her finger at him, Nick takes notice though of how the sheet clings nicely to her body. “And finish getting dressed.” She says angrily, blushing just a bit at his bare chest, picking up the last of her clothing she makes her way into the restroom. 

Nick continues to get dressed buttoning up his shirt, then Judy begins to talk again. 

“I can not believe you.” She grumbles through the door. 

“You can't believe me? I can't believe you!” Nick flinches at the loudness of his voice. “It's just as much your fault as it is mine.” He says sternly. 

“That's not, what I meant.” The bunny swings the bathroom door open, glaring up at him. “I meant, I can't believe how you were just going to up and run, like I was some one night stand.” Her arms cross as she angrily thumps her foot, the fox doesn't say anything for a minute. “Well?!” She asks. 

“Well, what did you expect me to do?!” Nick asks angry. “Just lay there until you got up and have you acting this way?” He gestures to her recent state. “Or I could've left, pretend this never happened and let you think that you had a weird night by yourself.” He puts his hands on his hips.

“Obviously,” Judy punches his arm, “you should've,” punches again, talking through her teeth, “just woken me up,” punch, “and explain,” punch, “what happened.” Judy is now seething, her ears back and nose twitching. “In what universe is leaving a good idea?!” She yells, her head throbbing. “Idiot!” She yells again. 

“Oh I'm the idiot?” She nods his head as he glares. “Really? Well if I remember correctly you were the one who told me to take you home.” He smiles as if he had won. 

“Ohoho,” she smiles angry hands on hips mimicking his stance, “Well if I remember correctly you were the one who came onto me.” Nick pulls away in disbelief, as if pushing away the accusation. 

“Psh, yeah right.” He crosses his arms.

“Oh yeah,” the bunny nods her head erratically. “I am right, cause you kissed me first,” she looks triumphant, “so ha!” 

“So what? I'll do anything or anyone when I'm drunk.” He says snarkily, not processing his words. 

“Oh, so I'm just a thing now, just a woman off the street?” Judy's angry get she's hurt by his words. 

“Yes, no, you know that's not what I meant.” Nick says frustrating himself. 

It's quiet then, they don't move or say anything for the longest time for Nick it feels like forever, but he can tell Judy's thinking so he’ll give her time until she's ready. A few minutes pass by and finally the silence is broken by Nick who was getting antsy from waiting. 

“Judy?” Nick asks unsure. 

“Yes.” She doesn't look up. 

“Do you just want to forget it?” Judy doesn't miss a heartbeat. 

“No.” She looks up, and they look each other in the eyes. “So, now what.”

“We figure it out.” Nick reaches out and take her hand.   
They smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I really like to write peeps arguing


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a highschool au  
> I may make this a story itself  
> We'll see  
> Sorry if there's any offensive commentary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's link to awesome pics of outfits!  
> http://princessar1el.tumblr.com/post/141638518712

The group of friends make their way through the line in the cafeteria, Benjamin or Ben and Doug talking animatedly about something that happened in one of their classes. Judy just listens as she puts food on her tray, but as she's reaching for the last tray of blueberries someone snatches them out of her reach. 

“Hey.” Judy says sternly, turning around to face the thief, Gideon Grey. “Give them back Gideon.” Judy says sternly holding her paw out expectantly. 

“Why would I? You're not the boss of me.” Gideon laughs, the weasel behind him laughing along. 

“Yeah, but you took them right out of my hand.” Judy steps forward but is held back by Doug. 

Doug is Judy's recent boyfriend has been for most of the year, but like every other rabbit is a real wet blanket and is afraid to fight back. 

“Judy, just let it go, there'll be more blueberries tomorrow.” Doug smiles sheepishly, looking down at her slightly. 

“But you saw how he just took them.” Judy says with fire in her eyes. 

“Yeah why don't you listen to your boyfriend, he's got the right idea, you’ll do the same if you know what's good for ya.” Gideon snarls, but Judy doesn't stand down, with all that's happening neither noticed, another pawn come into play. 

“Hey now guys.” Both heads snap to the other fox much leaner than the one standing in front of the bunny. 

“Nick.” Gideon growls, he straightens up. “What'd you want?” 

“Oh well I was just over there talking to my friend Finnic,” he waves over at the smaller fox, he flips him off, “and I just so happened to hear the debate over the last of the blueberries.”

“Yeah, what's it to ya?” Gideon asks. 

“Oh you know, it's just that, haven't you already had enough blueberries to last you for a while guy?” Nick asks. 

“Why you little.” Gideon snarls stomping towards him. 

“Hey woah ho,” Nick puts his hands up, “think about Suzy Bell.” He says, the larger fox stops. 

“W-What?” Gideon still looking visibly upset but stop in his tracks.

“I know, I know, but you know how Miss Bell is highly passive.” Nick smiles. “And what would she think of you if you were going full out savage on me or even on a tiny bunny?” Nick gestures behind Gideon. 

“I'll let it go this time,” Gideon then looks towards Judy, “but next time he won't be here.” 

Gideon walks away grumbling, Nick watches him walk away before coming over to the bunnies and the cheetah. 

“Thanks.” Judy says to the approaching Fox. 

“No problem.” Nick brushes off his shoulder.

“No really, how'd you know that Gideon liked Suzy?” Judy almost laughs in surprise. 

“I know everyone and everything about them.” He says simply before leaning down close to Judy's face. “Except for yours sweetheart.” Nick smirks at Judy's surprised face, she blushes a bit before backing up. 

“Judy, and this is Ben, and Doug, my boyfriend.” Judy puts emphasis on boyfriend and pushes him forward a bit. 

Nick leans back with a smile. “Well nice to meet you Ben, Doug the boyfriend and Judy.” Nick winks before walking off towards his friend Finnic. 

Judy looks over at Ben who seems as surprised as she is then at Doug who looked paralyzed with fear. She sighs before taking his hand and walking forwards to pay for their food.

~Friday Night~ 

The three friends were all sitting in Doug's room, Ben on the floor reading, Doug on his bed and Judy at the desk. They were all studying for an upcoming test in their AP History class on Tuesday, it was quiet except for the light music playing in the background. 

“Augh!” Ben yelled finally surprising both bunnies as they snap their heads over to him. 

“What?” Judy asks with confusion at her friend's sudden outburst.

“I'm bored.” Ben says flopping his hands down. 

“Ok and what do you want us to do about it?” Doug asks still reading the history book.

“Let's go to a party.” He says excitedly standing up. 

“A party?” Judy furrows her eyebrows. “Why?” 

“Cause all we ever do is study or watch movies at each other's places.” Ben rants on. “We never go out and do stuff.” 

“We do go out, like that one time, we um-” Judy can't seem to rack her brain for anything. 

“Or that other time where we did that thing?” Dougs sneer comes out almost as a question. 

“Yeah! See we go out!” Judy says with hesitant excitement. 

Ben looks between the two unamused. “Okay first of all, neither of you could think of a single thing, two you only gave two times of imagined hang outs, and three John Del Gato is having a party, everyone's allowed to come and his parents are out of town.” Ben finishes excitedly. 

“I don't know Ben.” Judy says unsurely closing her book. 

“Oh come on, we deserve this,” He get onto his knees right next to the chair Judy’s sitting on, “some fun?”

Judy can't say no to him, plus she did deserve a break, she hasn't gone out in a while, she also thought that it might be fun for her and Doug, be together for awhile. It had been months since Doug and Judy had started dating, it started towards the end of summer and they went into school as a couple, but all they had done was hold hands, hug and the very occasional make out. But it had all left her very unsatisfied, like there was more to be done than just sit around.

“Fine.” Judy finally agrees as she starts to pack up her things. 

“Are you serious?” Doug asks, looking between them. “Are you guys doing this?” 

“Well yeah, aren't you coming?” Judy asks. 

“I don't think that it's a good idea.” Doug looks everywhere, but them. 

“Oh cmon Doug it can't be that bad.” Judy pleads smiling. 

“No, no, you guys go on without me.” The two bunnies look at each other, each one determined to convince the other, Judy gives out a groan. 

“Fine, see you later.” Judy exits the room frustrated, Benjamin hot on her tail. 

The two get in the car as Ben pulls up the directions to John's house, they drive in silence as Ben sits excitedly in his seat. Judy drives as Ben starts to fix himself but then feels his eyes on her, she turns briefly to see him scrutinizing her outfit. 

“What?” Judy asks. 

“You need shorter skirts you look like you go to catholic school.” Ben says almost disappointedly. 

Judy looks down quickly at her skirt that goes down to her ankles.

“And what's wrong with that?” She asks furrowing her eyebrows in question as they near the party. 

“We're going to a party Judy,” Ben rolls his eyes smiling, “if you're dressed like that, it looks like you're trying to be wet blanket, don't worry I'll fix you up before we go in.” The cheetah laughs a bit as he texts.

After getting out of the car, Ben stops Judy before she could walk any further, he bends down grabbing the hem of the skirt, using one of his claws he starts to cut the skirt a little bit under the knee, not of course without some protest from the bunny. He then takes her jacket and scarf off, throwing it in the car, Ben observes his work with a satisfied smile. Now she's wearing a black shirt with a pink skirt that goes a little above her knees. 

“That's so much better.” He grabs her paw and drags them inside. 

It's loud and hot inside, you could hear things crashing, and roaring happily going to the music. They walk through, Judy feeling especially tiny due to all the big mammals around, Ben meets up with some others that he knew from class, Judy stands awkwardly by his side not sure what to do or say just listening. Eventually she decides to go off by herself, looking around for something to do rather than body shots and taking hits off a blunt. She see’s a few girls from her class, as she reaches them they smile widely at her. 

“Hi Judy!” The sheep say together. 

“Hey guys.” Judy smiles back happily. 

“It's so nice to see you here, I don't think I've ever seen you at a party before.” One of them says. 

“Oh well I decided to come to at least get the experience.” The bunny brings her arms behind her back.

“Hi girls.” A lamb passes by the group, everyone waves and smiles. 

As soon as she's out of sight they begin their conversation again. “Can you believe her?” One of them say. 

“Did you see what she was wearing?” 

“She's such a bitch.” 

“But she's like my best friend.” All the sheep agree rapidly, Judy listens confused. 

“She's such a hater though, she didn't comment or like my Instagram pictures, even though she had time to tweet.” 

“Oh my god.” She walks outside onto the empty porch. 

“Such a hater.” 

Eventually Judy zones out. “You know what, I'm just gonna go.” Judy smiles as she leaves, the other girls waving goodbye as they continue their conversation. 

Judy walks to the back sliding door and out to the porch, she lets out a sigh leaning on the rail. She watches as a girl runs and giggle escaping the clutches of their boyfriend. She suddenly felt a surge of frustration, he never wanted to do anything, it's not like he wasn't a complete gentleman, it just got boring sometimes, went to the same places, hung out with the same places, the same contact. He was the perfect boyfriend, too perfect, his only flaw was he's too afraid to do anything. Judy lets out a frustrated groan, yell, bringing her head down onto the railing. 

“Tough night.” The voice almost comes from nowhere as the bunny squeaks in surprise. 

She looks over at the figure next to her holding the same railing, Nick Wilde, the fox who had stolen back her blueberries, she hadn't seen him since Monday, not that she was looking. He smiles at her confused face as her face reddens. 

“What?” She asks a bit flustered. 

He chuckles. “I asked if you had a tough night? You know cause of all of your groaning.” He asks again with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh, yeah.” Judy lets out a small cough, “uh kind of, yeah.” She answers avoiding eye contact.

“Ah,” Nick looks out at the distance before speaking again, “so where's your boy toy?” 

“Huh?” Judy seems confused by the question looking up at him.

“You know Doug the boyfriend.” Nick says giving her space to answer. 

“Oh,” she looks down, “he couldn't make it.” 

“Ah I see,” Judy looks up again, how could he know? “he's too afraid to party.” Nick smiles as her the bunnys face looks shocked, knowing he was right. 

“Um, uh,” Judy stutters a bit before changing the subject. “He's not my boy toy.” She says frustratedly, definitely not her boy toy. 

“Psh, oh I'm sure he is,” Nick waves off her comment, “I could tell, you've got him wrapped around your little finger.” The fox coo’s at her.

“He is not!” Judy's getting tired of his attitude, it was none of his business anyway. “We love each other an equal amount.” 

“Oh, so it's love.” Nick says with mock clarity.

“No, yes, wait!” Judy stutters to get her words out. “Can you stop!” She asks upset. 

“Stop what?” He leans in with an amused smile. 

“Stop asking personal questions about my relationship.” She looks him dead in the eyes nose twitching and ears standing up straight.

“Well I'm just asking simple yes or no questions Carrots.” Nick leans back again, his smile still evident. 

He was right why couldn't she answer a simple question, she thought she loved Doug, but maybe he did love her more and maybe she didn't love him at all anymore, but wait- 

Judy looks up from her thinking. “Did you just call me carrots?” She asks her finger up to herself in question.

“Yep.” Nick answers. 

“You can't just call a bunny Carro-” 

“Yeah and you can't call them cute either,” Nick replaces his smile with a smirk, “but that's not gonna stop me.” He looks her up and down. 

She suddenly feels chills over her body as he looks over her, despite the warm summer air, but that doesn't stop her from thinking. 

“Are you hitting on me?” Judy asks confused. 

“No,” the fox says almost jokingly, then he looks at her again, “why would you think that?” 

“Uh, well I thought, you were,” there he goes again making her stutter again, she can't think of a coherent thought. 

“Do you want me to?” He asks with a smirk. 

Without missing a heartbeat. “Yes,” she catches herself quickly, a blush beginning to form, “I mean no! That's not what I meant, I mean-” he cuts her off. 

“Tell me Judy,” he leans in close to her, “how often do you and your boyfriend actually have contact?” Nick smiles already knowing the answer looks at her angry face. 

“That's none of your business.” Judy crosses her arms offended by the question. 

Nick gives her that look like, c’mon now you can talk to me, Judy heaves out a sigh. 

“Not as often as I'd like.” Judy says putting her head in her paw. 

“Not as often as you like.” Nick repeats. “Now tell me is that more often than I would think or is doesn't seem that often because your bunnies?” She wants to be offended by his question, but she can't blame him for saying it, it's not like he knows any better. 

“Look Nick, this was fun, but I feel like if I stay here any longer, my heads going to explode.” Judy makes the gesture of her head exploding. 

“Aw, c’mon, I'm not that bad.” Nick laughs a bit looking at her. 

“See ya.” She smiles before she starts to walk away. 

But he grabs her wrist and twists her back around and kisses her, and it's different and new and exciting. Her paws stay on his chest as his paws move to her waist pulling her closer, Nick deepens the kiss running his tongue against lips, she slowly opens her mouth, he slips in and gently runs his tongue against hers, she lets a small moan slip from her mouth bringing her arms around his neck going on her toes, just to get closer to him. He pulls away, setting her down, she looks up at him dazed, he smirks. 

“Not bad huh?” He asks, his hold still solid on her waist. 

Judy nods her head slowly, and Judy as slowly she starts to shake her head, it isn't right, she pushes him away quickly holding her arms closely to herself. 

“Carrots?” Nick asks confused. 

“You shouldn't have done that.” Her ears droop as she looks away from Nick. 

“And why not?” He asks a little angry at the disruption. 

“Because I have someone.” She says just as angrily. “You can't just go around kissing people! What's wrong with you!” She yells at him. 

“I was doing you a favor.” He argues back as if it's obvious. 

“A favor!” Judy asks. “I have a boyfriend! What can't you understand!” She yells, her voice echoing in the darkness, and yet everyone in the party seem oblivious. 

“Just admit it Carrots,” Nick surges forward his finger pointed at her, “not ever, has your precious little boyfriend kissed you like that.” He's in her face angry, they both look at each other, neither refusing to back down. 

Judy gives a big yell of frustration, before stomping off into the house, she looks desperately around for Ben, she catches him dancing, tears start to well up. 

“Ben?” She asks for his attention, standing behind him. 

He turns around to look at her, but his smile falters as he looks at her saddened figure. 

“Judy?” He asks going over to her. “What's wrong?” 

“I just want to go home.” She manages to whimper out. 

“Ok.” Ben puts his paw on her shoulder leading her out. 

He drives her home telling her to feel better, not exactly knowing what had happened he had asked but she had said nothing. 

That's the last party she wanted to go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the longer chapters XD

**Author's Note:**

> I was highly inspired by a picture by http://letitradoart.tumblr.com/image/140213230703  
> It's great  
> So thanks for reading!


End file.
